


Wrapped in Their Embrace

by belladonnaprice



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladonnaprice/pseuds/belladonnaprice
Summary: Brought over from LiveJournalA/N:So, the first thing I write in, like, forever is a Mary-Sue fill for this comm ST_RPF_MARYSUEThe prompt was cuddling.Title: Wrapped in Their EmbraceFandom: Trek RPFPairing: N/A or Pine+Quinto+MarySue friendshipRating: Umm...PG-13 for the Sue having a potty mouth?Warnings: NoneSummary: JJ sucks, everyone plays cards, warm cuddly boys.Word Count: 1,083





	Wrapped in Their Embrace

It’s cold. Like, really fucking cold. Why couldn’t they do this on a stage like the first movie? Oh, that’s right, first movie=success=bigger budget for the second. Damn JJ and his hard-on for realism.

She does an internal snoopy dance when the AD announces that they’re done for the day and begins gathering up equipment. Being an on-set runner and assistant to whomever needs a hand on any given day isn’t a bad job, even if she had moved to LA to escape exactly this type of weather. Fuck filming on location.

She’s still suppressing micro-shivers (the kind that hover just under your skin and never fully dissipate) as she hands out hot chocolate and coffee back at their lodge (drafty motherfucker that it is). It’s not something she’s required to do, but she’s got the mothering bug something fierce and she can’t resist the urge to make everyone as comfortable as possible.

It’s going to be cold enough over night that call times are pushed back and are pending cancellation. The majority of the crew groans as they realize that this means they’ll be stuck in this icy hell for that much longer, but it can’t be helped. She just sighs heavily at the thought of nothing but her own body heat and the (warm, but not quite thick enough) quilt that covers her bed.

She twirls her hair as she curls up near the fireplace with a book. It’s been a relatively short day of filming and everyone’s still wired. She finds she can’t quite focus on the plot and after reading the same paragraph a few times, she sets it aside and looks around the room. Being a part of Trek has been her dream for the longest time. Starting out in Hollywood as a runner, she’s seen the type of assholes that can ruin morale with a single word. Hell, she’s had to feign obeisance for some of them and their ridiculously demanding natures.

This crew though. She loves working with them and here’s to hoping she gets attached to one of these units permanently instead of being an adjunct to the studio and subject to any project. The cast is something special too. She’d known this for some time, having been daughter to some hardcore Trekkies and watching all the promos, interviews, and premieres. It’s a dream come true to be working with them, making their days go that much more smoothly so they can focus on acting their asses off instead of worrying about frostbite making them fall off.

She’s just about dozed off in her kitten curl when a hand on her shoulder rouses her.

“Hey, we need an even number for Spoons. You want to play?” Zach’s voice is warm and soothing and she thinks she’d rather just listen to him and the core cast talk about their day, like she used to listen to her parents and their friends late on holiday nights. It’s a lullaby she dearly misses. Instead she smiles blearily up at him and stretches.

“I suppose I could deign to associate with you lot for a while.” He grins and leads her over to the table that’s been commandeered for the occasion.

***

Here’s the thing about being a runner. You get to know everyone, at least superficially. The first few weeks had been crazy, everyone figuring out their schedules and pinning down a process of creation. Even for a reunion group, it had been rough. She’d been all over the lots and many times ended up working late. This is how she first stumbled upon the cast playing cards. She tried to duck out and excuse herself, but they were relentless in their good humor. They dealt her in and she began to relax.

They’d seen her working and a couple of them had even been subject to one of her scolds (they weren’t going to be any good to anyone if they keeled over from starvation, now were they?). Anton and Zach had taken to this with bemused smiles, but were perfectly happy to accept this quirky little girl as a set-sibling. After a night of cards, she became everyone’s little sister.

***

It’s late now and even with the belayed call times, the cast is starting to break up. She and Zach had dominated most of the hands, but Zoe and Simon had come from behind to make it a close game. Smiling, she bids them goodnight even as she starts shivering again (being wedged in between Anton and Bruce had warmed her right up, but now she’s bereft of their heat). Zoe, Simon, Bruce, Anton, and John all head upstairs, but Zach and Chris linger.

“Hey, are you going to be warm enough?” Chris asks, quiet and rumbly.

The cast and crew both have to double up in the rooms, but they all have their own beds. The boys know that her roommate, while perfectly amicable, is unwilling to sleep in the same bed like most of the others are doing.

“Yeah, of course. I’ll be fine.” She can’t quite keep the slight tremble out of her voice and curses JJ once more. She’s been trained out of asking –or even accepting- help if she’s reasonably sure she can do something on her own by her parents and teachers alike. It’s a bitch and a half, but when she’s got people who won’t take her bullshit it’s not so bad.

Zach snorts and rolls his eyes. “Mhm, and that’s why you looked like an icicle this morning? Come on, we don’t mind sharing.”

She makes half-hearted protests (why, whatever shall the crew think, in her best southern belle voice) that make them giggle and return with lines out of context (frankly my dear, I don’t give a damn) as they lead her upstairs, Zach pulling her along and Chris- a steady presence at her back.

They don’t undress at all, save for to take off their shoes. That’s not what this is about. The guys have shoved their beds together on an interior wall and they climb in. She doesn’t feel awkward or uncertain. These are her boys and she’s their girl. She’s smushed between them and she wriggles around until her back is flush with Zach’s front and her face is pressed into Chris’s neck. She breathes in the clean, sharp scent of the day’s hard work and falls asleep with the feeling in all ten toes and all ten fingers wrapped in their embrace.

Fin


End file.
